


Maybe Then, Baby Now

by Makira820



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Brief appearances by Sae and Ryuji, F/M, Fluff, Makoto Niijima Week, Somewhat future arc but mostly a flashback, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makira820/pseuds/Makira820
Summary: A morning in bed reminds Makoto of how far they've come and the hardships they endured.





	Maybe Then, Baby Now

What a beautiful morning.

The newly risen sun peered through the gap between the curtains, shining a gentle beam onto the floor beside the bed. The air was a bit chilly, which made snuggling closer to her lover all the more pleasurable. Beside her Akira was still soundly sleeping, showing no signs of consciousness with his arm gently draped around her waist.

It took some effort, but ultimately Makoto was triumphant in convincing Sae to not only allow Akira to stay over during the holidays, but to actually allow him to sleep in the same bed as her. She was quite certain she'd never be able to ask for anything ever again, but damn was it worth it. Her twin sized bed wasn't meant to be shared, which just meant they'd be nice and cozy together all night long. With no classes today, they could spend all morning cuddling if they wanted to. And Makoto most certainly did want to, but alas she could not.

Because right now she  _ really  _ had to pee.

Being the organized creature of habit that she was, Makoto had a routine she followed every night before bed: use the bathroom, brush her teeth, tie her hair up, etc. Last night she did none of that. As she walked by her bedroom on her way to the bathroom, she saw her boyfriend lying in her bed. He looked like a model, with his head supported by one arm and the other casually rested on his hip. He gave her that trademark smirk accompanied by a "come hither~" look in his eyes, a combo that never failed to melt her heart. So yeah, that demanded immediate attention. She closed the door and took two quick steps before pretty much pouncing on her boyfriend, the rest was a blur.

Fast forward to this morning, she regretted that decision, now acutely aware that her bladder was set to burst. Akira was pretty lenient when it came to her doing things any self-respecting, grown woman shouldn't; collecting plushies of a children's cartoon character, sleeping with a nightlight because she was afraid of the dark, or even holding his hand tightly every time they cross a road. But she was pretty sure bed wetting was where he'd draw the line. Or at least she hoped so, seeing as her hind quarters were snuggly nestled against his pelvic region, making his whole lap the "splash zone". If that wouldn't urk him even the tiniest bit then maybe her boyfriend had a screw or two loose.

Of course she wasn't going to test the theory, that'd be disgusting. Instead she carefully slid out from underneath his loving embrace and stood to her feet beside the bed - desired yet also undesired freedom. The cold certainly wasn't helping keep the tinkle temptation at bay. They could have opted to turn on the heater above her bed, but then snuggling might not have been so enjoyable. They decided to just enjoy each others' warmth under her cozy comforter to stay comfortable all night. It helped to keep any sweaty aromas from spawning from her room. Smart move last night, not-so-great idea this morning. She nearly tripped over their discarded pajama bottoms lying on the floor next to the bed - another choice she'd come to regret as soon as she opened the door.

"Oh, you're awake."

Sae stood in the hallway, her hand still raised from the aborted knocking motion. She was fully dressed in her business formal attire.

"I was going to ask if you needed anything before I head out." Sae said.

"As in...you're going to work? I thought your new firm gave you holidays off?" Makoto asked.

"They do, for partners and associates. I'm still only a contract lawyer. Working holidays now is how I eventually obtain the ability not to do so. More importantly," Sae looked Makoto over, stopping at her exposed thighs. "... _ where  _ are your pants???"

Yep, regret.

"O-OH, UM…! You see…"

"Makoto…what were the rules?" Sae asked in a stern voice, the kind that implied she was prepared to castrate someone.

"No sex. Yes. Of course. N-Nosexwashadlastnight."

"Then why are you talking so fast? If you're lying…"

"I'M NOT!" Makoto accidentally shouted. "...I'm not. S-Sorry, I just really need to use the restroom."

She slipped past Sae who continued to give her a skeptical look. She was halfway across the hall before Sae grabbed her by the wrist.

"...Number 1 or number 2?" Sae asked.

"Sis…"

"Answer the question please."

"I have to pee. And no, it's not because some foreign object put pressure on my bladder and/or urethra. I just forgot to go last night. Are we done?"

Sae released her wrist after a few more moments of staring her in the eye. It was clear she wasn't lying, she could feel it. Makoto hurried off to the bathroom before turning back to face her sister.

"Honestly sis, if you tell us we can't have sex, then we won't have sex. If we broke the rules then you wouldn't let him stay over again, so it's only logical that we abide. Just trust me when I say that we did not have sex... _ last night." _

"Wait wh-"

"Haveanicedayatworkbye!"

Makoto closed the door before Sae could follow-up. While she wanted to press the matter of Makoto specifying when exactly they  _ didn't  _ have sex, she really did have to go to work. She took a glance into Makoto's bedroom and saw Akira still sleeping in her bed. She could have sworn she saw that signature smug smirk that never failed to make her want to slap him with a C&D. On the floor, their pajama bottoms laid in a jumbled mess.

_ 'They're responsible adults, they're responsible adults…'  _ Sae reminded herself as she walked out the front door.

In her defense, assuming they had sex was the reasonable conclusion. As she was washing her hands, Makoto had the opportunity to look herself over for the first time that morning. She was a  _ mess. _ Her hair was tangled, her shirt had several spots that she  _ assumed _ were dried saliva, and her  _ breath... _ ugh. No wonder Sae thought she just became an aunt. Of course they didn't actually have sex, just...everything short of it. Kissing, touching, a little more grinding than she'd care to admit, all the usual frisky faire. Perhaps they got a little too bold, but can anyone blame them? College life didn't allow them many opportunities for intimacy. They certainly never got to sleep in the same bed these days. The pajama bottoms coming off...well okay, maybe that was too far. Thankfully they got a grip on their desires before they moved on to shirt removal. That would have been the point of no return for sure. Either way, Makoto would definitely be doing some laundry later.

Upon returning to her room, she noticed something different about her bed. Someone had taken her place in her boyfriend's arms:  _ Buchimaru-kun _ . It would seem that in his unconscious quest for a replacement slumber companion, Akira had somehow fished the panda plush out from under the covers and was currently spooning it. She had wondered where the little guy went last night; apparently it didn't go anywhere and was with them the whole time. Now she was glad they didn't have sex, or else it would've been a threesome with her beloved stuffed animal (who is definitely  _ not  _ machine-washable by the way). Crisis averted.

She thought about removing the interluding plush and just sliding back into bed where she belonged, but then she was struck with a rare spout of mischief. She walked over to her desk and unplugged her charging phone. Crouching beside the bed, she lined up the shot to fit her screen perfectly.

_ Snap! _

Wonderful. Now she had a wallpaper featuring two of the things she loved most in this world: her boyfriend and her Buchimaru buddy. She wasn't going to show the former, of course. He'd probably swipe her phone and replace it with something more flattering and she just couldn't have that. This picture she took was perfect - from his adorably smooshed cheek nestled against Buchimaru's ear to his peacefully draped eyelids indicating a deep and much needed slumber. In the corner of his mouth she noticed a teeny-tiny drop of saliva that refused to leak out onto the pillow.

_ 'Sleeping… drooling… wallpaper…' _

She thought for a minute, trying to remember why the sight of him drooling on her homescreen was giving her a sense of dejá vu, and then it hit her. They'd been through a similar scenario before, though the roles were reversed.

It was about… 21 months ago? It was right before Akira had to go back home to get his life back in order before coming back to Shibuya for good. To attend college, of course, but mostly so he could be with Makoto. Though preparations for her own entrance exams were taking a fair amount of her time, Makoto made it a priority to spend every free moment she had with him in that final month they had together. It was one particular evening that Makoto stopped by Leblanc for a romantic rendezvous.

It was after closing time, but Sojiro had given the two of them special privileges to meet up there whenever for the rest of the month. It wasn't entirely necessary anymore seeing as the true nature of their relationship was now out and public with everyone, including Sae, but appreciated nonetheless. It was nice to have a quiet place to themselves where they could relax and be as intimate with each other as they desired. And intimate they did indeed get, twice already that month, in fact. Makoto was hoping to make it a third time as she walked through the front door.

_ Ching-ling! _

As expected, completely empty booths. From the back of Cafe rang the sound of running water and clattering dishes. The scent of her favorite blend filled the air.

"Oh hey. I'm running a little behind,  _ rare  _ busy day today." Akira spoke over his shoulder from the kitchen. "Go ahead and take a seat, I have your usual brewing~"

"Mmm, that's exactly what I need right now~" She cooed as she took a seat at the bar, closest to the kitchen.

Like him, she too had a long day. Unwinding with her favorite person in the whole world was just what the Queen ordered. Well, unwinding and then winding herself back up after an innocent exchange of their usual pleasantries. First they'd have coffee, then they'd have "coffee". She was glad they got the proper procedure of a booty call down flat after having just two. It definitely saved them some time which, of course, they didn't have much left.

_ 'Just a few weeks left before I have to go an entire year without his coffee…or his touch…' _

Her thoughts were cut off before they could get back to that somber place they'd been frequenting as of late. A vibration permeated through the hardwood countertop. A small blip on her boyfriend's phone lit up his screen.

"Oh hey, your phone's ringing." She said.

"Do you mind getting it? Sorry, my hands are kinda wet."

"No problem."

She picked the phone up and read the name on the screen:  _ Ryuji Sakamoto. _

"Oh, it's Ryuji."

Akira looked up from his soapy task at hand. The sudden pessimism radiating from his glance was visible.

"Uhhhh, maybe just let it go to voicemail…"

She gave him a concerned look. "But what if it's an emergency?"

She answered the phone before he could offer another odd objection.

_ "HEYYYYY MAN! So you talk to Eiko yet? She single? C'mon man, you gotta help a brother out!" _

Makoto simply stared at the phone from which the booming voice echoed (without even being on speaker mode). She looked up at her boyfriend who looked right back at her with a "told you so" expression. She wanted nothing to do with the further continuation of this obvious plead for a hook-up, but now it was her mess to clean.

"...Hello, Ryuji. Akira is unable to come to the phone right now, but I'd be happy to relay the message. What's this about Eiko?" She asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

There wasn't an answer, just a thwip and a fumble followed by a thud sound. She could only assume he dropped his phone on the other end.

_ "H-H-HEYYYY, MAKOTO! H-How's it hangin'?" _

"I'm fine. What's this about Eiko?" Makoto asked again, more sternly this time.

_ "I u-uh, well, erm…" _

"She isn't looking for a relationship right now, if that's what you're calling my boyfriend at 8pm on a Saturday night to ask. And frankly, you'd probably be a bad influence on her studies."

_ "YEAH WELL WE CAN'T ALL-wait... Why are YOU answerin' his phone at 8pm on Saturday night?" _

Of course, that's the part of what she just said that really struck home._ God damnit_.

"That's completely irrelevant." She said.

_ "OHHHHH DID I INTERRUPT YOU GUYS' BONE SESSI-" _

Makoto hung up before he could finish that vulgar yet soon to be quite accurate sentence. Akira tried his best to keep from snickering as he dried his hands and checked on the coffee.

"Voicemail. Got it." She said.

She went to set his phone back down, but not before his wallpaper came back on his screen and took her completely off guard. It was a picture of her, but not one of the many selfies she actually posed with him for. It was actually one of her  _ sleeping.  _ In  _ his  _ bed. Wearing  _ his  _ shirt. Her hair was a mess and her face was just squished against his shoulder. In the corner of her mouth, a small dribblet of drool trickled fourth.

"Hey, Akira…?"

"Yes love?"

"What's  _ this _ ?"

She held up his phone in front of his face.

"That's my phone." He said with a knowing grin.

"No, I meant what's  _ on  _ your phone?"

"Frei Emblem Hee-hoes? Mothman Masters?"

"Not your  _ apps.  _ What is your  _ wallpaper _ ?"

"Ohhh, that. Yeah, that's my beautiful sleepyhead girlfriend. Maybe you've met her~"

And down her head went to the tabletop. She was flattered by his compliment but mostly just embarrassed as hell. She groaned into her arms at how dorky yet sweet Akira could be. When she turned her head to the side, she was met with a quick smooch to her forehead as a saucer holding her finished coffee booped her on the nose.

"...If it truly bothers you, I'll change it. I really should have asked before doing so." He admitted.

Makoto sat up. "No, it's fine. It's just… why  _ that  _ photo? I may not be that involved in the art of cosmetics, but surely I've looked more appealing to you than that."

"Oh no, it has nothing to do with your looks. I mean, of course I find you attractive as hell, sexy even," 

Makoto blushed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"...it's just like, I don't know. Soothing, I suppose. Seeing you resting so peacefully...it puts all my worries at ease." He explained.

_ '...Does he need that? Is returning home stressing him out that much? Or is he worried about us? ...Am I worried?' _

She sat her cup back down on the saucer, then stood up from her chair. Akira looked confused as she walked around the counter, right up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a tender embrace.

"...You don't have to worry about us." She spoke softly into his shoulder. "A year of phone calls and texts is nothing compared to what we've been through."

His own arms found their way around her back, squeezing gently yet securely.

"I know…" He whispered.

...But did she? She could say it however many times to him or even herself as needed, but in truth she was terrified of losing him to the whims of time. A year is a lot of that. Many opportunities to fall out of love awaited them. She needed a lasting reminder that nothing bad was going to happen to their relationship. 

She had thought that making as many lasting memories of their romantic nights together was the way to go, but maybe he had the right idea. Something as simple as a wallpaper, visual representation of the one they love, always within arms reach at a moment's notice. Small, yet significant. Something featuring him with the subject matter of her choosing, meant to evoke a certain emotion that puts her mind at ease.

Simply asking him for a picture did cross her mind, but she wanted to see him more in his natural state. After all, they'd be apart for an entire year. She didn't want a painful reminder of how they were once able to simply get together and do whatever couple related stuff they pleased, but rather a representation of how things currently are. Plus, he didn't ask for permission first either, so this was a kind of playful revenge thing for her.

So here she was, several days later on Central Street, once again tailing the boy she loved for the silliest reasons.

_ 'This is… actually quite pathetic now that I think about it…' _

She'd been made aware that her original tactics weren't exactly the stealthiest (via much teasing in Akira's part). This time, she actually hid behind cover, like a proper Phantom Thief. Crazy to think that skill set would ever come in handy in the real world. If Akira turned around, she'd duck behind the nearest vending machine. If he'd enter a store, she'd follow behind him and peek through the shelves. It was comforting to know he put some serious thought into which brand of condoms he bought, but none of it was exactly photo op worthy.

Just as she was about to give up and just snap a pic of him unconscious at 3am after their next overnight encounter, something  _ magical  _ happened.

It was in Scarlet, the music and video rental store. Akira had gone there to return the last of his DVDs. It was rather busy that day, with the line at the check-out counter stretching nearly halfway to the back of the store. Luckily Makoto was able to squeeze past the crowd and find a suitable hiding spot to observe him from.

In line in front of Akira, a woman holding a crying baby frantically swayed from side to side to settle the displeased child.

"Waaaah! Waaamaamaawamaaa!!!"

"Shhhhh, it's okay sweetie, mommy just has to return some movies and we'll be out of this stuffy store." The woman pleaded.

"WaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

The poor woman was getting nowhere. She looked around, embarrassed as she apologized for her child creating such a fuss. The many strangers in the store simply gave her a fake smile, as if understanding yet annoyed by the brat nonetheless. 

Not Akira, though. He looked at the  _ baby. _

He crossed his eyes and puffed out his cheeks, squishing them in the centers with both of his pinky fingers.

_ 'Oh… my… GOD, HE'S MAKING BABY FACES!' _

Suppressing a squeal the next aisle over, Makoto rummaged through her purse to take out her phone. Unfortunately, the baby face was no more by the time she got her camera app open.

_ 'NOOO…!' _

As disappointed as she was, she couldn't help but notice the lack of crying noises. What was once a red-faced, blubbering blob of a child was now a wide-eyed and curious baby; staring at the weird, unkempt teen smiling back at it.

"Buh-buh?" The baby murmured.

"Buh-buh?" Akira asked right back.

"Buh-BUH!" The baby said, excited and surprised.

The mother of the baby was well aware that her child was currently engaged in a riveting conversation on the topic of buh-buh with the young man behind them. She waited patiently for a recess to thank him.

"Oh,  _ you  _ are a lifesaver. Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it." Akira said with a smile.

"Have any of your own?" The woman asked.

Apparently she was unaware that she was speaking to a 17 year old boy. In her defense, Akira was rather mature, much to Makoto's pleasure.

He didn't correct her though.

"No, not yet." He said. "But it'd be nice to have one with my girlfriend someday."

_ 'He wants to have a b-b-baby?! With me?!?! WHAT?!?!?'  _

Yep, Makoto was losing it on the other aisle. How odd that she even managed to stutter within her own head.

"Aww, that's sweet. You definitely want to make sure you marry her first though." The woman said.

"Oh yeah, of course. I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with her, after all." Akira added.

_ 'He… wants to… marry me…?' _

Makoto wasn't sure what they talked about after that, or if the conversation even continued. She'd found herself weak in the knees as she leaned up against the opposite wall. She clutched her phone and pressed it against her chest, the screen having shut off from several minutes of inactivity. The line in the store grew ever shorter and eventually Akira wasn't even still there. Makoto didn't follow him, though.

She had what she needed.

* * *

_ 'We're still together, almost 2 years later...' _

Makoto looked down at her sleeping boyfriend, still sound asleep and still spooning Buchimaru-kun.

_ '...thank goodness!' _

Buchimaru-kun had more than his share of morning snuggles, now it was her turn. Carefully she pulled the plush from Akira's grasp. Lifting the covers, she slid back into bed where she belongs, though now facing him. She positioned herself so his head was parallel with her shoulders, giving her easier access to the back of his head. He did so love it when she rubbed his head. What better way to wake up? She practically cradled him as she ran her fingers through his fluffy hair. It didn't take long before she got a response.

"...ma...ma…" He murmured in his sleep.

_ 'D-...DID HE SAY MAMA?? Wait… did we…? Last night...?' _

"...ko...to…ooooh..."

_ 'Oh, my name, of course. That makes more sense…' _

They were still basically kids themselves, him 19 and her 20. Much too early to be having a child of their own. Sae would probably kill them if they even considered it before college graduation and marriage. Still, having a family with Akira was one of the things she desired most in this world. Being apart for a year was tolerable if only for the fact that Akira desired the same.

_ 'A baby, hmm?' _

She smiled as she brushed Akira's hair out of his face.

_ 'It can wait. I already have a baby right here, with his adorable bed head~' _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a 3500+ word excuse for Makoto to call Akira "baby". HAPPY MAKOTO NIIJIMA WEEK 2019


End file.
